


My World

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Inproper use of a shower, Kittens, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Reader, Protective Byakuya Kuchiki, Reader-Insert, Starrk's Fluffy Pillow Bed, Tickling, momma cat, mother reader, twin ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Various Reader-Inserts with Bleach Characters. There is some fluff.





	1. Kensei

**_Chapter One: KenseixReader_ **

To say it was a long day would be lying, if anything, it was horrible day mixed with a large amount of bullshit and annoyance. You merely fell onto your couch with a grunt. Pain was riddling through your body from where a hollow had hit you into a tree. At least your squad was prepared for the newly found nest, but your body hadn’t been. Despite Captain Jushiro’s command to go to Squad Four, you made sure others who were worse off went before retiring to your own apartments.

A knock on your door made you groan loudly. How come whenever you wanted to rest and relax, someone had to come and ruin it. Gritting your teeth, you pulled yourself up from the fluffiness of the couch and walked, well limped to the front door. Opening it, you saw the last person you needed right at that moment, Kensei Muguruma, Captain of Squad Nine.

“Holy shit, did you even get check out by Unohana?” He growled out as he pushed himself into your small hallway.

“They don’t need to use their abilities on me, I’ll heal.” You responded curtly, making the much taller and much angrier Vizard to look at you oddly.

“Shut it, let me see.” It was a gentle order, surpringly from his usual gruff attitude.

“No, Kensei, please, just leave so I can- What are you doing!” As if knowing you were going to fight back, the male merely picked you up bridal style and marched to your bathroom. There he deposited you on the toilet while turning on the faucet to the tub.

“I’m not asking, babe. Let me see.” Giving him a glare that normally sent people scurrying away from you, you untied your sash to open your shihakusho.

While shrugging off the garment, you saw his dark hazelnut eyes turn nearly black as he saw a large array of small cuts and bruises on your arms, chest and descending down your back. He gave a grunt before plugging the tub to let it fill.

“This is why you were told to go to Squad Four, what if one of these got infected?” Despite his evident anger, Kensei’s voice remained calm.

Not even giving him an answer, you pointed to the door. Again he gave a growl before leaving the bathroom so you could bathe. It’s not that you two hadn’t been intimate, it’s about the fact you didn’t need any more of his bitching. After finishing undressing, your tired, achy and bruised body slipped into the water with a hiss of pain.

Right now was not really a good time to deal with anything, and that anything was Kensei’s sudden need to be protective. Usually he let you do your own thing, but now he wants to be super caring. So now it’s causing your teeth to grind together.

“I get your angry with me, but for once, just do what was asked of you.” His deep voice came from on the other side of the door.

“It’s nothing vital, just bruising and small nicks. You forget, I was in Squad Four before being transferred.” Your sassy reply caused the man to give a grunt before he left, probably to get the first aid kit.

After washing the dirt from your body, you turned on the shower to rinse any lingering soapy suds off all the while using your toe to pull the plug from the drain. After making sure you were fully cleaned, you turned off the water and stepped from the shower. Standing against the door was Kensei with your town and a slightly tired expression on his face.

Without words, you let him towel dry you off all the while just letting him tend to your wounds. Sometimes it was just better to let him do what he wants. Despite his calloused fingers, his touch was gentle and careful, a sharp contrast to his normal self. Once he was finished, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the bedroom so he could just wrap you in his arm and just curl into your side.

Once situated on the bed, the Captain tucked you under his chin. He was without his captain attire and shihakusho, thus leaving his chest unclothed. He was nothing but pure heat, and an amazing pillow. Whatever anger or frustration was left in your system vanished when you felt his arms wrap around your side and lower back.

“I’m still annoyed with you.” You mumbled out.

“Tch, you always are, woman.” He responded before dropping a kiss to your forehead.


	2. ShuuheixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly short and sickening fluff of Shuuhei and Reader. Probably one of my favorite chapters.

**_Chapter Two: ShuuheixReader_ **

This was your favorite time of day. The sun was setting leaving splashes of reds, pinks, yellows dancing across the blue sky. Plus, the arms currently wrapped around your waist were an amazing feeling as well. A puff of air against your neck made you shiver, but in a good way.

“Ready to go home, ___?” Shuuhei mumbled against your neck

“Yea, it’s been a long day for us both.” You responded before leaning against his chest.

“Indeed, since it’s my time to cook, how about chicken yakisoba and some rice?” He placed a soft kiss to the juncture of your throat and neck.

“Mmm, sounds delicious, Shuu.” The quiet groan made him laugh.

Reluctantly he pulled away from you so he could finish closing up his office. Walking around his desk, you picked up your zanpakuto before leaning against the couch, watching your boyfriend. A pleased, gentle smile appeared as you saw him organizing his desk.

Despite being from another squad and a seated officer at that, your captain, Toushirou Histugaya, didn’t mind that you were in a relationship with the Lieutenant of Squad Nine, as long as it didn’t deter you from your duties. The normally cold and distant Captain was very supportive of you and often tried to kick you out of the squad training fields before the work day ended.

“Babe, you’re staring.” Jolting from your spot, you looked up to see Shuuhei giving you a cocky smirk.

“Well I see someone that is amazingly handsome. Of course I can’t stop staring.” Your sassy remark made Hisagi laugh.

“You are full of compliments today.” He said before walking over to you and lifting your chin with a finger.

“I try.” You remarked before giving him a wink.

The chuckle he let loose was followed by a chaste kiss to your lips that promise many things in the future. Pulling back, he removed his hand before hitting the lights, bathing you two in half darkness, half sunset.

“Later, after I feed you. You get cranky when you don’t eat.” The sqwak you gave was loud, but not as loud as the laugh Shuuhei gave.

Yup, nothing was better than going home with the person you love, no matter how much their teasing was infuriating. Following him out the door, you took his hand before dragging him down the hallway that lead to the exit. Dinner first than you were going to teach him how wrong he was about your crankiness.


	3. IchigoxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking through a wall, here comes Ichigo!!

_**Chapter Three: Ichigo KurosakixReader** _

Looking down, Ichigo couldn’t help but smile. You were currently curled in his bed and around his pillow. An hour or so a series of hollows had appeared and he had left to go deal with them, thus leaving you behind. It was not that you were not a capable soul reaper, it was over the fact that you were still recovering from an attack from hollow’s claws. Despite getting healing from Orihime, you were still a bit sore. Climbing back into his body, the teen gently moved the covers so he could climb behind you. He tried not to jolt your arm, but he failed horrible, waking you up.

“Ichi?” You mumbled sleepily.

“It’s okay, sorry I took so long.” He whispers against your neck, giving the soft skin a gentle kiss.

“Mhm, are you ‘kay?” Halfway through your question you yawned. A quiet chuckle made you look back at him.

“I’m fine,____. Go back to sleep.” Despite the soothing tone of his voice, you rolled over so you could curl under his chin. “Watch your arm.” He said as he helped you move so you didn’t end up crushing it.

“Warm.” You giggled drowsily against his throat.

“I’m always warm.” Kurosaki replied as he gently combed his fingers through your hair.

“Like it.” You both fell into tired giggles.

Reaching with your good arm, you lightly trailed his fingers down his cheek. He looked from your fingers to your eyes. Smiling, he leaned forward just enough to place a sweet kiss to your lips, a blush erupted over your skin. Feeling embarrassment, you just hid your face against his chest.

Slowly you fell asleep against your boyfriend. He drifted off after he heard your breathing settle out. The feeling of endearment was surrounding you both and made for a cute scene, one Isshin Kurosaki didn’t want to break the next morning. Instead he took a quick photo to show his future grandchildren if they ever asked about their parents.

Finally waking up, the first thing you saw was a sleeping Ichigo. His normal scowl gone, replaced with a serene expression. Smiling prettily, you pushed your body back into his so you could drowse while he slept. Besides, nothing beat sleeping next to one you both admired and loved.


	4. IkkakuxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild angst, but some fluffiness and usual craziness from Ikkaku.

_**Chapter Four: Ikkaku MadaramexReader** _

“You’re grumpy today, Ikka-kun.” Ikkaku felt his eye twitch at the pet name.

“Don’t start,____.” Worry flashed over your face before you stood up and walked over to your boyfriend.

“What happened?” You asked softly.

The bald man grunted before turning away from your questioning gaze. He didn’t even react when you sat down on his lap. The lack of communication was not sitting right in your stomach.

“Babe?” Ikkaku gave a harsh sigh before taking your hands off his chest and placing them on your lap.

“Listen, you don’t have to be with me if you care for someone else.” He said without looking at you. “I saw how you and Nori, and you two were rather cozy.”

“You are an idiot.” You whispered before standing up abruptly, startling Ikkaku. “If you have waited a little longer, you would have seen me punch him in the face!” You whirled around and leveled him with a dark glare. “He is the one who has a thing for me, not the other way around. I merely asked him to stop sending me those obnoxious gifts of his, nothing more than that.”

Your lower lip trembled as you felt your emotions overwhelm you. Sudden understanding flashed over the tattooed man. He stood up and walked over to you, but you just turned away from him, clearly showing how annoyed you were with him.

“Why didn’t say something sooner?” He reached for your arm, only for you to walk towards the door.

“I figured if I told you, you’d run over, beat the living shit out of him, just to make sure he didn’t do it again. I’m a big girl, Madarame, I can handle myself!” You shouted for slamming the door closed behind yourself.

It was much later, safely in the confines of your squad, Squad Eight, did you let yourself relax. You knew you shouldn’t have yelled at him, he was only hurt over a supposed situation that was taken out of context. A soft sniffle escaped you as you wiped away a tear.

“Aw, ___-chan, did you and Madarame have a fight?” Shunsui Kyoraku asked as he sat next to you under the Sakura tree.

You just nodded as you couldn’t say anything. The much older captain gave a soft, but light chuckle before stroking your hair.

“Don’t worry, everything will fix itself.” He said comforting.

Nighttime finally came as you found yourself walking back to your dorm. Captain Kyoraku, the big softie he was, just let you cry before treating you to some sweet buns that Lieutenant Nanao had made. From there you two played Shogi, surprisingly you had won, shocking the older male into laughter.

Feeling the familiar spiritual energy, you looked up to see Ikkaku leaning against the wall outside your door. A scowl appeared on your face at the mere sight of him. He was the last person you wanted to see right now. You just walked forward and opened the door, leaving a surprisingly quiet Third Seat behind you.

“Look, ___, I’m sorry.” You swung around, clocking Ikkaku across the cheek, making his head turn to the left with a crack. “Yup, your pissed at me.”

You didn’t answer him but instead stood in front of him with your arms crossed and a hot flush on your cheeks. Despite your fiery temper, Ikkaku couldn’t help but think you looked absolutely gorgeous. He just lunged at you, trapping you in his arms. You turned your gaze upward, but you were met with a pair of chapped lips against your own, startling a squeak from your mouth. Instead of fighting, you just relaxed into the kiss, making the male smirk before coaxing your tongue against his. Air was becoming a problem for you, so you broke apart, flushing even darker than before.

“I’m still angry with you.” You muttered embarrassedly.

“No shit.” Madarame chuckled against your cheek before giving your ass a sharp smack.

By the time you walked to Squad Eleven training grounds, you saw a grinning Ikkaku getting scolded by Yumichika. The usually calm man was laying into his friend.

“What happened?” You asked as you got closer.

“Let’s just say that a certain someone will not be bothering you, babe.” You couldn’t help but gap at your boyfriend.

“He’s in the infirmary as we speak. There are better ways to express your displeasure with people, other than punching them till they pass out!” The minor shrillness of Yumichika made you hang your head in defeat.

“Just some days, Ikka-kun, I want to see if you have any sanity left in you.” That simple sentence made Ikkaku cackle.

“No need to worry, babe. Nobody harasses my girlfriend and gets away with it.” Together, you and Yumichika sighed loudly, making Ikkaku laugh yet again.


	5. ShinjixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I felt it was enough.

_**Chapter Five: Shinji HirakoxReader** _

“Don’t be a dick, Shinji.” You muttered as you watched your lover dress for the day.

“Don’t be grumpy, babe.” He snarked back.

Sighing, you sat up from the warmth of the bed, feeling the sun warm your naked flesh. The Squad 3 captain took a moment to appreciate the display in front of him. He was extremely lucky to have someone like you in his life.

“For your information, I’m not grumpy, I’m aggravated. It’s your vacation, and your lieutenants can’t even keep your squad from exploding without you there.” The bite in your tone caused the much older Shinigami to sigh.

“Relax, ____-chan. I’m only going to be gone a few hours, then I’m yours.” He wrapped his arms around your middle, hindering your movements.

“Whatever, it doesn’t even matter at this point. Go before you’re late.” You shrugged him off so you could finish dressing.

“I’ll bring dinner and some wine?” He whispered into your ear before kissing your neck softly.

“Do whatever, I’ll be here.” You said softly as your body shuddered from the promising tone he gave you.” All Shinji gave you was a chuckle before leaving. “Oh! Bring the good stuff, not that cheap swill!” You yelled after to him.

“As you wish, my lady!” You glared at the hallway at the pet name. He’s so going to get a pummeling for that later.

 


	6. RenjixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just filled with cavity induced fluff.

_**Renji AbraixReader** _

This was his favorite time of the morning. The sun was just peaking from the horizon, painting the room in hues of gold and yellow, it made you look like a goddess as it filtered through the windows. Looking down his chest, he saw you curled around him like cat around a toy. Your soft but deep breaths assured him you were still asleep.

Renji, gently, lifted you up just a little higher so he could bury his face into your hair. The sleepy mumble you gave made him smile. Every morning he did what he could to catch that one brief moment, just to see you light up.

“You up ely.” He had to suppress a laugh at the extremely slurred speech you gave.

“Yea, go back to sleep, babe.” Renji whispered into your hair as he rubbed your side.

“Mmmhm.” You responded sleepily as you wiggled your way so you could place your head in the junction of his neck and arm.

It didn’t take you long to fall back asleep, but then again Renji followed suit as well. He was cradling you in his arms, head tucked into your hair, arms around your body, as if protecting you. You had a hand on his chest, at his heart where you could feel his heart beat.

By the time you two really woke up, nothing could break your content mood, not even with the slight mishap of the coffee maker spitting hot water like a geyser. Seeing the smile and hearing the giggles escape you, Renji forwent the coffee maker and just picked you up in his arms just to go back to bed while peppering you with kisses. Morning were his favorite time of the day.


	7. Toushirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headaches and Migraines, horrible things to experience.

_Chapter Seven: ToushiroxReader_

“Shiro?” You called softly into the dark apartment.

“Here.” Toushiro responded while flaring his spiritual presence just enough to guide you to the couch.

“Another headache, love?” You sat on the floor next to the couch.

“Unfortunately.” Since he was giving single word sentences, it made you realize how much pain he was in.

After resettling yourself onto your knees, you gently placed your hands onto his head. You could tell by the slight contraction of his forehead that the mere soft touch was painful to him. Shifting forward, you called upon your healing kido to help ease the pain. A soft sigh filled your ears as you opened your eyes. Toushiro had a less pinched look, but still looked a bit peakish.

“You had a migraine, Shiro, not a headache.” The captain merely snorted before rubbing his cheek against your palm.

“Quiet, woman.” He muttered gently

“Don’t get grumpy with me. I’ll make you something to eat. After that, take a bath.” The white haired man merely gave you a ‘hmph’ before turning his back to you.

Twenty-four hours later, you found yourself tired, annoyed and in desperate need of a shower. After successfully getting the grumpy captain into bed after eating, you rifled through your medical journals to retouch on migraines. Most of the scientific journals just said rest, limit light and sound, and keep hydrated. That led to a long night off keeping Shiro in bed with water next to him.

Groaning softly, you entered your shared apartment to see your boyfriend leaning against the wall. He looked better, and that brightened your sour mood a little. His turquoise colored eyes held their usual spark in them, making your heart clench in adoration.

“Get a shower, I have dinner cooking for you.” The softness of his tone caused a smile to cross your face.

Walking by, you lightly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the bedroom. The heat of the water felt amazing against your joint. It wasn’t that you were tired, it was the fact that today, you were watching a class of soul reapers as they ran through the field, honing their skills against false hollows. It had been exhausting because of the injuries they accumulated and their lack of understanding that there won’t always be a Squad Four member with them.

After getting out of the shower and dressing, you sluggishly walked out to the dining room where a hot dinner and a handsome man was waiting for you. Sitting across from him, you flushed several shades of pink at the heated look he sent you.

“Thank you, Shiro.” You mumbled gently.

“You’re welcome.” He responded before digging into his own food.

After cleaning up, you found yourself wrapped around your captain. His fingers were carting through your hair, soothing whatever frayed nerves. Despite his cooler temperature, he was comfortable and an amazing pillow. This is exactly what you two needed, each other. As if knowing your thoughts, Shiro placed a soft kiss to your forehead before pulling you further into his arms.


	8. Shunsui/Reader

_Chapter Eight: ShunsuixReader_

His skin was soft and warm. Trailing your fingers down tan arms, you watched as your lover, husband and partner slowly woke up. Grey eyes opened and squinted against the morning sun.

“____-chan, why so cruel?” He groused gently before practically laying on top of you, stopping your wandering hands from moving.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his minor childishness. Hearing your giggles, the older soul reaper proceeded to drag his beard across your exposed skin, increasing your giggles. He knew how ticklish you were and it made his heart soar hearing your wind-chime like laughter.

Finally wriggling out from under your quite heavy husband, you fought for breath. The areas he had scraped against your skin was warm and tingly, something that wouldn’t go away till later. Looking over your pale hand, you saw a lazy, but content smile on Shunsui’s face.

“You call me cruel.” You uttered before lightly swatting at his biceps.

Instead of answering, he merely brought you back into his arms where he placed feather-light kisses to your cheek, neck and forehead. His warmth made you snuggle back into him.

“Nothing beats mornings like this, love.” You couldn’t help but agree with him as you kissed his cheek.

“Well, maybe morning sex, but this is a close second.” The laugh he was trying to suppress echoed through your chest, filling you with warmth.


	9. GrimmjowxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow and an agitation Girlfriend.

**_Chapter Nine: GrimmjowxReader_ **

****

“You’re getting grumpy again, Grimm.” You mumbled from a tan arm.

All you got was a grunt from your boyfriend who rolled over and pulled you further into his body. Lifting your head, you lightly kissed his cheek. Grimmjow wasn’t exactly cuddly, but he wasn’t cruel to you either.

“Just been a bad day.” He muttered against your hair before lightly kissing your skin.

“It’s okay, you know. I’m not going to let them to hurt you.” He merely chuckled at your little proclamation.

“That I have no doubt.” Hearing the sarcasm, you swatted at his arm making him laugh a little harder.

“I know how to fight, jerk. I’ve pinned you down plenty of times before.” Instead of a chuckle, you got a groan and tightening around your body.

“Leave the maiming to me. People don’t need to know about your abnormal strength.” You scoffed harshly.

“It’s not abnormal! Especially from someone who used to be from squad two!” Grimmjow merely sighed before covering your mouth with his hand.

“Enough, idiot. Leave them to me, no more arguing.” You sent him a glare before turning your head away from him.

With another sigh, he placed a kiss to your neck before nuzzling behind your ear. Despite your minor agitation with him, you still cared for the blue panther and all his idiocrasies.


	10. RenjixReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

_Chapter Ten: RenjixReader_

With a scowl, you turned from the doors. For whatever reason, you were just moody and annoyed and you didn’t know what the hell was going on with you. It was really pissing you off.

“You feeling alright, babe?” Looking over your shoulder, you saw Renji towel drying his hair.

“Not really, I feel…off.” His eyebrows went down in concern.

“That’s not like you. Yea you got your bad days, but you’re never ‘off’.” He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

The scent of clean soap and just Renji filled your nostrils making your shoulders sag slightly. You were hoping you weren’t getting sick, you remembered how bad it was last time. Neither you nor Renji could leave the apartment because of how much puking you two were doing.

“I’ll see Unohana in the morning, just to be sure.” You whispered against his cheek.

“Good idea.” He kissed the corner of your mouth before guiding you to the bedroom for some R&R.

~~

Your hands were shaking as you overlooked the scenery around you. Tension was riddled through your body as you tried to wait for Renji to meet up with you at your barracks, but it felt like forever. Finally, a spark that was definitely him, and his very noticeably hair, came around the corner.

“Hey, sorry about that.” He said lightly before kissing you forehead.

“I’m pregnant.” You just blurted it out, not even a greeting.

“Wait, what?” Renji’s smile disappeared into a frown of confusion.


	11. RenjixReader pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Fluff mixed with some cuteness, bake it in adorableness, you get a cake of love.

_Chapter Eleven: RenjixReader Part 2_

“I’m pregnant.” You stated again.

Renji blinked once then twice before taking a deep breath.

“Okay.” It was your turn to be confused.

“Okay? That’s all you can say?! Okay?!” Your anger startled the man.

“What more do you want from me, babe?” He took a step back to run his hands over his face.

“Some reassurance or something, Renji!”

“Nothing is going to happen, Y/n. So what, we have a kid, it doesn’t matter!” Your mouth clicked shut. He was taking this well.

“Oh.” Your body threatened to give out.

Renji caught your arm before lowering you onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around you as he stroked your hair.

“So what if we aren’t married, this kid is going to have two badass parents no matter what.” He whispered gently against your cheek. “I’m not going to leave you because you’re pregnant. I love you too fucking much to abandon you.”

Tears fell hard as you sobbed against his chest. Renji was a saint to you.

“I love you.” You sobbed out.

“I love you too, babe.” He said while wiping your face.

You two stayed that way for a little longer until you stopped crying.

“You know we have to tell our captains right?” You asked while wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you.

“Yea, I’m not too worried about Captain Kuchiki, but Captain Histugaya scares the living shit out of me.” The laugh you two shared filtered in the air.

“I hope he doesn’t try to freeze you to death.” Renji chuckled again.

“Hopefully not, I mean you’ll unleash hell against him if he does.” You smiled as you rubbed his cheek with your own. “You can be pretty scary when you're pissed off.” Your giggles made him smile.

Maybe having a child wasn’t planned, but it seemed to cement you two closer than ever.


	12. KenseixReader

_Chapter Twelve: KenseixReader (pt 1)_

Sitting on the stones overlooking the training field, you felt a soft flush overcome your face. You weren’t going to deny that you had a crush on Captain Muguruma, but he was your superior so you had to refrain from any contact with the man.

“You know he would be flattered,” You jumped to your feet to see Captain Love Aikawa observing you.

“Professionalism is still key, even for us soul reapers, sir.” Aikawa smirked at you.

“As many will say, to hell with that. Just tell him.” You watched as the Captain walked away.

Turning back towards the field, you noticed that Muguruma was staring right at you. Feeling a deeper flush overcome your features, you spun around and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Stretching your muscles, you rubbed the back of your neck. It had been a long day, a.k.a making sure that Captain Hirako had gotten his paperwork done, and even having to hunt the man down when he tried to sneak away from you. As much as you hated playing babysitter, you were elected the position from Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Sarugaki. Sighing, you started the long walk to your apartments where you knew you had food and a comfortable cot waiting for you.

“Yo.” Turning around, you saw Captain Muguruma leaning against Captain Hirako’s door.

“Oh, hi, sir. He’s in there if you need to see him.” You clasped your hands behind your back as you observed the tall male.

“Is he pissy?” The gray of his eyes seemed darker from the shade.

“I can hear you, asshole!” Hirako slammed the door open before glaring at Muguruma.

“You are pissy.” You fought a smile off of your face.

“I thought you were going home, L/n-chan?” You turned back to your captain with a nod.

“I am. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a bow, you continued your trek back to your home, leaving behind a scowling Muguruma and a grinning Hirako.


	13. ShuuheixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off a prompt generator. "Your friend is flirting with your new boyfriend/girlfriend. What could you do about it?" This could have easily been a multiple chapter prompt, but instead, I cut it only one. Thanks for reading!

_Chapter Thirteen: ShuuheixReader_

You felt your face flush in anger as you watched Rangiku Matsumoto flirt shamelessly with your boyfriend of two months, Shuuhei Hisagi. You knew that Rangiku was drunk, but it didn’t make you feel any better, it just pissed you off even more. Grinding your teeth, you set down your cup of tea, before putting some coin down on the table to pay for your visit. Not saying anything, you just stood and left the little tea shop, away from your boyfriend and the other drunk lieutenant.

Your feet guided you back to Squad Eleven, your squad, and you were immediately ambushed by Yumichika Ayasegawa. You considered him to be one of your closet friends, not because of his supposedly cold heart (which was utter bullshit), but because he gave amazing advice. He didn’t say anything other than he took your arm into his own and he guided you to under the shade of the trees where Ikkaku was relaxing.

“I know that look.” The bald lieutenant said while offering you his full cup of sake.

You just shook your head which made both males crinkle their foreheads in concern. You never gave up a chance to drink with the two.

“Don’t let the captain see you like this, he’ll murder whoever pissed you off.” Ikkaku stated before lounging backward.

“No, he’ll just maim them heavily. Captain Unohana has him on a tight leash.” Yumichika stated sassily while patting your hand.

“It’s nothing, just stupid drunkness.” You leaned against the tree trunk as you let your mind wander.

“Matsumoto?” You made an agreeing tone to Ikkaku who grunted. “She’s gotta realize that her actions can hurt other people.”

“Look at you, being all wise and full of wisdom.” You teased which Ikkaku rewarded you with his middle finger.

“Don’t let it get to you, baby girl. I’ve known Hisagi for a long time, he won’t mess this chance to be with you up.” Your soft smile caused Yumichika to smile back.

“Much, you mean.” Ikkaku curled into a ball from the hit to the abs Yumichika delivered to him.

“I’ll be okay. Besides, I’m not going to tell him who he can hang out with.” Ayasegawa held his tongue before coaxing you into a game of cards.

It was later in the day when you were coming back from a short errand to Squad Six. Captain Kenny didn’t want to deal with Captain Kuchiki so he sent you instead. You weren’t complaining, you thoroughly enjoyed speaking with the man. He was very insightful and always gave sound advice when it came to Kido and control. Holding your stack of papers, you were hoping you could slip past Squad Nine without seeing Shuuhei. You weren’t being childish about it, but you just didn’t want to see the man at the moment.

As if the gods were looking out for you, you didn’t see the Kazeshini wielder. By the time you dropped off the paperwork from Captain Kuchiki to Captain Kenny, you were thoroughly exhausted. Your knees and lower back were killing you. A hot bath and some yakisoba sounded amazing right now.

You were halfway through cooking your dinner when you heard a knock on your door. You felt Shuuhei’s reishi and you couldn’t help but sigh softly. With the gentle, but loud ‘come in’, you continued to cook despite not wanting him here.

“Hey.” You looked over your shoulder just to make sure it was him.

“Hi.” You offered easily as you stirred your stir fry.

“I haven’t seen you all day, where’ve you been?” Shuuhei leaned against your counter while watching you mingle about the kitchen.

“I was just running some errands for Captain Kenny. What about you?” You looked over your shoulder and gave him a soft but strained smile.

“Captain Muguruma kicked me out of the office. He said something about relaxing.” The fact that he sounded so dismissive about that made your heart hurt.

“Did you do as he asked or no?” You easily combined the noodles with the stir fry into a large bowl before turning off the stove top.

“Not really, I couldn’t seem to find you. I found Ikkaku and Yumichika, a lot.” As you turned to put the bowl on the counter, you saw the confusion on his face.

“I’m not surprised. They always find ways to get out work.” You stated gently before getting utensils and plates.

“___, what’s the matter? You’re never this invasive.” You felt your shoulders tense, well here goes nothing.

“I was in the tea-house earlier. I saw you and Rangiku.” Shuuhei groaned before walking over to you.

“She was drunk, nothing happened between us.” You crossed your arms over chest while keeping your back to him. “Hey.” His arms wrapped around your waist.

“It’s still not right for her to act that way.” Your voice was soft which made Hisagi sigh softly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He replied from behind your ear.

“I just don’t appreciate how she acts when she gets drunk. It’s rude not only to those around her but also how she was acting towards you.” You looked down to see his hands wrapped around your wrists to untwine your crossed arms.

“I said something close to that. When she sobered up slightly, she apologized. She didn’t know you were there until you left. You’ll be expecting an apology from her soon, once she can get past your guard dogs.” You dislodged his hands from your body so you could turn around.

“I appreciate your honesty, Shuuhei.” You met his eyes but didn’t return his smile.

“I guess I’m in the doghouse for a while?” That made you smile.

“No, at least not from me, but I can’t say anything about Yumichika. He’s protective.” With a kiss to your forehead, Shuuhei gathered the rest of the dishes needed for dinner.

You felt better now that the two of you talked. Yet, you were glad that Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to step in and keep a barrier between you and Rangiku, you really didn’t want to be disciplined for punching the woman, no matter her drunken actions.

“I’m off tomorrow, you’re going shopping with me.” The groan of defeat from Shuuhei made you laugh to the point you were in tears. Maybe it wasn’t too bad of a day after all.


	14. Toushiro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sugar and a little spice, makes everything nice.

**_Toushiro x Reader_ **

 

“Y/n-chan?” You turned around to see Captain Kyouraku walking towards you.

“Yes, sir?” You clutched your papers to your body as you waited for the older Shinigami to walk towards you.

“Sorry to bother you, dear, but I need your help.” The sheepish look on your captain’s face made you smile softly.

“Who did you anger this time?” You asked cheekily, making Shunsui laugh.

“Well, my dear, that is a funny story. Walk with me?” He offered his arm to you, which you took.

“So you managed to anger both Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake?” Shaking your head, you fought back giggles.

“Sadly, that is why I need your help. You make fantastic cookies that are both healthy and make anyone feel better.”

“I’ll get working on the baking once I get home. Any particular flavors, sir?”

“Just the usual, dear.” After parting ways, you quickly went by Squad Six to drop off your paperwork to Lieutenant Abarai before making your way home.

To your surprise, as soon as you opened the door, you felt the energy of your boyfriend, Toushiro coming from the kitchen. Walking into the living room, you saw the captain bustling around making something.

 “Welcome home.” He called over his shoulder.

 “Hi, what are you making?” As you approached him, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek which he responded with a small smile.

“Dinner, you’re home early.” His turquoise colored eyes held a twinkle of mischief in them.

“Uh huh. Captain Kyouraku managed to anger Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, I promised to make cookies to hopefully make them less agitated.” You accepted the ladle from Shiro to stir the noodles.

“How sweet of you.” The mild sarcasm made you elbow the captain who chuckled.

“How was your day?” You asked while moving out of his way so he could get the rest of the dinner plated and the dining ware set ready.

“It was alright. Just the usual.” Shiro smiled softly as you took the bowl out of his hands to put the noodles in.

Dinner was quiet, but you didn’t mind at all. Once you had finished cleaning up, you began to get the ingredients that you needed to bake cookies. Shiro had disappeared into the bedroom while you were moving around and mixing the items together.

“Do you want the chocolate chip or peanut butter, Shiro?” You asked when the man emerged drying his hair.

“Both.” His simple answer many you giggle. 

In a matter of an hour, you about two dozen cookies ready to be baked, and the smell of chocolate, peanut butter, and just sugar, in general, fill your home. You had finished cleaning up by the time you put in the first tray of cookies. Shiro was lounging on the couch reading something when he perked up as you moved towards him. He moved his arm so you could curl into his side.

“Shunsui is lucky to have you clean up his messes.” You felt his words reverberate from his chest.

“Eh, I don’t mind.” You felt a puff of breath on your face before chapped lips met your forehead. As you waited for the goodies to cook, you just snuggled with your icy captain until each batch was done.

The next morning was a good morning. You managed to get Toushiro up and out of bed on time. He has a horrible habit of waking up and rolling back over to sleep. All it took was a kiss to the neck and a promise of fun once work was done.

“Y/n-chan!” You smiled as you felt yourself being picked up.

The cookies were a success and both Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake both forgave Captain Kyouraku but not without making sure you were compensated for stepping into the argument. You were given a full week off of work.

You could barely contain your excitement as you went home. You were planning on making a huge dinner for Shiro and yourself, but you wanted to have enough time in order to get everything ready before he got back.

It didn't take long to get the main course ready or the sides, but what was taking forever were the cookies. You made him a special batch of peanut butter and chocolate chips. You had put two different types into it, white and milk chocolate chips. Just a little treat for your love.

About ten minutes later as you were taking out your gift, Shiro entered the apartment. You could tell he was tired, and you couldn't blame him. When he rounded the corner, he stopped and gave you a small smile.

“Dinner?” You said softly.

“Please and thank you.” He practically melted down into his seat in front of his food.

I grabbed a few of the cookies and put them on another plate for him. Walking over to your side of the table, you put the sweets off to the side but still very visible for Shiro. You didn’t miss the surprise or happiness that filtered over his face before he began to dig into his food.

After eating, you cleared the table, leaving the tired captain to his cookies. You had just cleaned the dishes and kitchen when you felt arms wrap around your waist.

“Thank you,” Shiro said against your neck before placing a feather-light kiss on the sensitive skin there.

“You’re welcome, Shiro.” You turned around to face him.

Looking into his eyes, you smiled when he offered you a cookie. You bit off some while trying not to giggle. Once you had swallowed the sweet snack, your mouth was assaulted with a pair of chapped lips which were very welcomed. Shiro kissed you deeply before pulling back. He didn’t say anything other than place another kiss on your lips. Moments like this were all worth the shenanigans that your captain put you through.


	15. Coyote Starrk x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot.

_**Chapter Fifteen:  Coyote Starrk x Reader** _

_****_

You rolled over in the comfy oversized pillow when you felt something rustle your hair. Opening your tired eyes, you saw it was Starrk. He looked amused at your sprawled out form on his napping spot.

“You’re back,” You whispered softly.

Instead of answering, he merely moved your arm in order to lay next to you. Seeing he wanted to be cuddled you curled under his chin while huffing playfully.

“How did it go?” His hands wandered down your side in a soft, but ticklish way.

“Not well. Between the newborns not coming out right and the upcoming fight, things are going to be looking rough for a while.” You looked up into his eyes, he looked tired.

“It’ll be okay; I know it will,” Starrk smirked before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You fell asleep against him as his fingers continued to brush along your side.

It was much later when you awoke to see Starrk still knocked out. While you wished you could still cuddle with him, you wanted a shower, you could feel the sand from outside prickling everywhere.

While walking to the shower was easy, it took forever to untangle yourself from Starrk’s grip. When he fell asleep, he made sure whatever he was holding did not move. Yet you managed to out of his arms without waking him.

The warm water felt amazing against your skin as you tilted your head forward. The water pounding was soothing to you as you focused on the sensation across your body.

“Is there room enough for me?” You turned your head to see Starrk’s outline outside the curtain.

“There’s always room, love.” He easily took off his clothes before moving the curtain aside to enter the space behind you.

While you walked forward to give him room under the spray, you watched how he, without trying, looked absolutely flawless under the water.

“Like what you see?” You flushed several shades of red.

“Yes,” You whispered embarrassedly.

All you got was a smirk before Starrk cornered you again the wall. Feeling his body pressed flush with your own, your heart kicked it up into overdrive as he placed kisses to your collarbone.

“How long has it been that it made you revert back to being shy?” Hearing his husky whisper, your flush got deeper as you felt a stirring in your stomach. “Answer me, Y/n.”

“I-it’s been a while.” You stuttered out as you felt his hand go down your chest to your stomach.

“All you have to do is ask.” He said in your ear.

“Please?” Starrk smirked against your skin before pulling you closer to him.

“Your wish is mine to command.” You gave out a breathy sigh when he caressed your back side.

 


	16. KenseixReader pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 12

_**Chapter Sixteen: KenseixReader pt. Two** _

__

After a quick dinner and a long shower, you face planted into your futon. Captain Hirako was going to be the death of you one of these days. While you understand him not liking paperwork, hell no one did, he really did not need to run at every chance you turned your back. He thought he was slick and trying to hide his presence, but little did he know that you had placed a shadow mark on his ankle. That lets you track him in case he made a break for it. At the end of each day, you would release the tracker since it was time for you to go home.

Rolling onto your side, you looked out your sliding doors to see the sun was just about to fully set. All of the colors meddling together before turning into darkness. A bittersweet smile overcame your face as you suddenly realized that just before the moon came out, the grey and black tones were almost the exact same color as Captain Muguruma’s eyes.

While you hoped that Captain Muguruma would be flattered by your attraction to him, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him. Feeling dejected, you rolled away from the doors to stare at the wall. You felt your heart sinking as you wallowed in your own induced misery.

Morning came for you and you were just exhausted. Even though you slept, you didn’t feel rested. Walking to your captain’s office, you just rubbed the back of your neck while trying to wake up. your eyes were heavy with fatigue and it was really tempting just to find a nice shady spot and sleeping.

“L/N-Chan!” Your eyes snapped open as you stopped. There practically running to you was Captain Hirako.

“Uh, Good morning, sir?” You bowed your head as you mentally shook yourself for your obliviousness.

Shinji grabbed your hand before pulling you forward. Stumbling after him you tried to form sentences, but they failed when you noticed the grin that was on his face. You knew that smile, usually bad things happen when Captain Hirako smiles like that.

“Sir?” You asked nervously.

“Don’t worry, L/N-chan.” He said while urging you forward.

A mere moment later, you found yourself in front of the office of Captain Muguruma. Captain Hirako maneuvered you forward, in front of him before he knocked on the door. Looking behind you, you saw Shinji’s smile turn into a slyer smile. There was a grunt before the door opened.

“Shinji,” Captain Muguruma said in minor annoyance. “L/N.”

“I am lending you L/n-chan. Take good care of her.” Your head craned upward to give a very intimating look to your captain, but he merely smirked before pushing you forward.

You stumbled at the sudden force right into Kensei who caught you easily. Righting yourself, you spun around to glare at your captain who gave a salute before disappeared down the hall, cackling.

“If you want, I can beat the shit out of him.” You turned back to Muguruma who was still glaring at the spot Shinji had just been at.

“No,” You said a little loudly. “I mean thank you, but if you do that, he’ll complain for hours about it. I doubt you want to listen to that.” You were rewarded with a smirk before he ushered you into his office.

“You can leave if you wish. I’m not going to force you to do anything because of the idiot.” You crossed your arms behind your back as you regarded the man in front of you.

“While that is true, aren’t you shorthanded?” You noticed how he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yea, that flu is going around and it took about four of my guys with it.” A soft smile wound across your face in sympathy.

“No problem, what do you need done?” Kensei stared at you for a few seconds before nodding his head.

From there he rattled on what needed to be done and at the same time where and who needed what you were about to do.

Hours later, you finally handed over the last stack of papers to Kensei who accepted them tiredly. Standing back, you placed your arms behind your back as you watched the man go through each paper and either sign them or move them over to another stack on his right.

“Thank you for your help today, L/n,” You looked up into his eyes before giving a soft smile.

“No problem, happy to help. Do you need anything else for now?” Muguruma easily restacked the leftover papers before looking back at you.

“I don’t have anything else for you today. You’re free.” You placed your hands on your hips while rolling your shoulders.

“Are you sure? I doubt Captain Hirako is expecting me so early.” Muguruma’s eyes darkened at the sight of your body flexing before him, it was a beautiful sight.

“Even more reason to go surprise him.” A smile graced your features.

“I guess you're right. If you need more help, let me know. We have people to spare.” After getting a dismissive wave, you bowed before skipping out the door.

You didn’t even falter in your steps until you got back to Squad Five. With a gentle knock, you entered the office to see a slightly fearful Shinji and an annoyed Hinamori.

“L/n-san!” You smiled at the smaller woman who ran over to you.

“Hi, Lieutenant Hinamori.” She was looking you over for any signs of mistreatment. “I’m fine, really. Captain Muguruma just needed me to help with the printing. He was a complete gentleman, unlike our captain.” Shinji sputtered out words as he gaped at the glare you gave him.

“So cruel to me, F/n-chan!” You and Momo merely rolled eyes at the dramatic man.

“Next time you want to sign me up for helping another captain, please give me a notice. I didn’t want to upset Captain Muguruma who has been nothing but kind to me.” Even though you didn’t know his true intentions, you wanted your views to be out in the open.

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded his head as he sat back slightly away from the menacing aurora that “Lieutenant Hinamori was emitting. “You’re, uh, free to go for the rest of the day and tomorrow.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, if something comes up, you know where to find me.” With a bow, you left the room leaving Shinji leaning far away from Hinamori who was wagging her finger at him.

A sigh left you as you finally collapsed on to your cot. Your whole body was hurting, not really from the constant running back and forth, but rather from the lack of sleep you had gotten the night before. Your entire body was heavy and just overly done. The entire work day with Captain Muguruma was nice, he was both patient with you and he was also very cooperative when it came to fixing either small grammatical errors or annoying misplaced passages.

You felt your eyelids getting heavy when you heard a knock on your door. Sitting straight up, you expanded your energy when you felt that it was Captain Muguruma at your door. Flushing softly, you quickly stood and scrambled around to find a robe to put around your shoulders so you didn’t look too unpresentable. As you finally opened the door, you saw a slightly blushing captain.

“Sir, is everything okay?” Your voice must have shaken him from whatever he was thinking.

“These are for you.” In his hands were white lilies, your favorite.

“Thank you.” You whispered in awe as you accepted the flowers.

However, what you were not expecting was the kiss to your cheek. That left you a blushing mess. Looking up into storm-grey eyes, you tried to form words but failed as you turned an even brighter mess.

“Dinner, tomorrow?” A bright smile appeared as you realized this wasn’t going to be a dinner between co-workers, but rather as a date.

“Sure.” Your voice was still whispery, but it caused a roguish smirk to appear on Kensei’s face.

“Good, be ready by seven, and finally you can tell me why you were avoiding me for weeks on end.” Your mouth dropped open in shock, but before you could retaliate, Kensei placed a soft kiss to your forehead, silencing your words. “Have a good night.” He said.

“I, you too.” You were still flustered, but your smile never dimmed even when he left and you were back into your kitchen.

You have to give Captain Hirako credit, he knew that you liked Kensei. So he managed to scheme a plan so you two could work together and in the end, it worked out well. You had a date tomorrow and you were extremely happy. Smiling softly, you out the flowers into a water-filled vase before you went to your bedroom to collapse face down on top of it. Closing your eyes, you felt your heart flutter in excitement.

 


	17. GrimmjowxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Momma Cat fights a Panther

_**Chapter Seventeen: Grimmjow x Reader** _

Grimmjow glared down at the wriggling masses that were on the floor in front of him. He turned his dark glare to the giggling woman to his left.

“The fuck are these?” His glare turned a little darker as he watched his girlfriend of five months merely walk over to the lumps on the carpet and coo gently at them.

“Kittens, Grimmy. I found them while walking back from the store.” She held up a tiny, mewling black kitten who had the greenest eyes that rivaled Ulquiorra’s.

“Are you serious? We are not keeping them here.” He swung his head to look down at a grey kitten who was kneading his leg.

“We are. You try to move them, you will regret it.” A shiver of lust shot through his system as he gazed into heated e/c orbs.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow sat against the couch as he watched all five kitten crawl to his woman, all mewling and crying. Y/n merely hummed as she laid down on the floor, letting them all curl into her stomach and proceed to pass out.

“Don’t be jealous, they are helpless and are without a mother. You get me all to yourself, most of the time.” He grunted while shifting his attention to the black kitten currently nestle against his favorite sleeping spot, her tits.

“When you’re not beating the shit out of Kurosaki and that redhead.”

“Ugh, I still can’t understand your animosity with them. Ichigo and Renji are pretty cool.” She curled into a smaller ball, cocooning the kits into a wall of warmth.

“I don’t like how the redhead looks at you.” A sigh left Y/n while she placed her right arm under her head while leveling a glare to Grimmjow.

“You know he’s in a relationship with Rukia right? The girl you put your fist her stomach?” The sarcasm that was sent his way, made the panther growl in annoyance.

Times like this he would grab her, pull her into his arms and just suck and bite marks into her neck until her attitude melted into moans and whimpers. However, with those little blobs curled into her stomach, he didn’t want to disturb them or his now Mama Cat.

“I know what you are thinking, and you better stop.” Grimmjow grinned at that while stretching his legs out.

“Make me, nothing beats your tits bouncing in my face.” A vicious red blush appeared on her face while she scowled darkly.

“I’m going to eviscerate you later.” She growled out at him, but he merely winked before getting up and moving upstairs.

“I’ll enjoy it.” He cackled.

It was hours later, but by the time he finally wandered downstairs, he saw all of the stumbling and noise making kittens were trying to bat at feather that was at the end of the toy that Y/n was holding. He also noticed that she was smiling softly as each kitten tried to grab it, but ended up tumbling over, making the others tumble with it.

Rolling his shoulders, he managed to wedge himself between the couch and her back. Feeling him at her back, Y/n looked up and lightly bumped her head against his chin in greeting before going back and playing with the kittens.

“Fine, we can keep them, as long as they do not take over my side of the bed.”  She turned her head to look at him and in which he grunted when she placed her full weight into his chest.

“I knew you would see it my way.” She said while nuzzling against his throat.

“I’ve got no choice, either I accept it, or I’d be sleeping on the damn couch with no sex.” He grunted out.

“Good boy.” She said cheekily.

“Just wait till later, that snark is not going to help you,” Grimmjow growled softly into her ear while tilting her head to gain a little access to her neck.


	18. Shuuhei x Reader

_**Chapter Eighteen: Shuuhei x Reader** _

__“You know I can make my own food right?” You called from the couch while coughing softly.

“I know, but you’re currently sporting a fever, just relax,” Shuuhei called over his shoulder to you.

“You’re too good to me, Shuu.” He merely chuckled before going back to the store.

You felt horrible that Shuuhei was making you food because you came down with that flu that he had a week before. You did the same thing that he was doing for you now. At first it started off with a very viscous wet cough, then it progressed to a low-grade fever and eventually, Captain Kuchiki sent you home. He was worried that you would pass out.

As soon as you got home, you took a hot shower and changed into the warmest clothing you had. You had passed out on the couch and that’s where Shuuhei found you hours later, shivering, sniffling in a pathetic mass of blankets and tissues.

“Babe?” You pulled your head from the nest of warmth to see your loving boyfriend holding a bowl of homemade soup and a cup of green tea.

“I’m awake...ish.” He chuckled at your words before kneeling in front of you to hand you the food.

“Good, hopefully, this bug goes away quick, I hate seeing you like this.” You hummed while sipping the tea.

“Me too. All I want is kisses and snuggles.” Shuuhei laughed while you winked at him.

Maybe being sick wasn’t too bad after all.


	19. IchigoxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little comfort fluff. I feel that Ichigo needs some lovin'.

_**Chapter Nineteen: IchigoxReader** _

__“Ichi?” You called quietly from the bedroom door.

“I’m here.” You saw his arm appear from his bed before it disappeared back into the piles of blankets on top of him.

“You okay, babe?” You lightly walked across the room to sit gently next to him.

“Yea, just having a day.” Ichigo took your hand in his and lightly pulled you into the empty space next to him.

You didn’t say anything other than curl right under his chin and hum softly. You felt his other hand run over your side before stopping at the junction of your hip and back.

“Just stay with me tonight?” You looked up into his warm brown eyes.

“Of course.” You said softly before curling under his chin.

His arms tightened around you before he settled again. His heart finally began to calm down from where it had been racing before. You might not know why he was having a bad day, but regardless, you knew that what he needed right now was just comfort, not words.

“It’s nothing bad. Just remembering the shit that happened last year.” You knew what he was referencing. The final battle, nearly losing his friends, just the war itself.

You didn’t say anything other lightly wrap your hand around his bicep. You felt the muscle tense before relaxing once again.

“Ichi,” He moved his head to look down at you. “You know talking about it might help right? While I might not know what it’s like being a soul reaper, I can still listen.” You watched how his brown eyes seemed to warm into molten chocolate.

“I know you can, I just don’t know where to start.” You gave him a soft smile.

“You can tell me how you met Rukia.” That made him chuckle.

“Well, she sort of crashed into my life, not the other way around.” You wiggled a little closer so you could rest your head to the crook of his neck.

You listened to Ichigo until you both fell asleep wrapped around each other and soft laughter that filtered into the chilly night air.

The next morning, you woke on your side, facing away from Ichigo was pressed against your back, breathing evenly against your neck. You smiled as you placed your hand over his while snuggling back under the covers and against his chest.

While he was usually quiet with a scowl on his face, you knew deep inside of Ichigo, he was actually a very caring person who just didn’t want others to see his pain. The only reason you could tell he was hurting was due to you knowing his overall body language.

“Go back to sleep,” Ichigo muttered against your skin before kissing the skin lightly.

“Sorry, babe.” You whispered before rolling over to curl back under his chin. Ichigo merely hummed before nearly squishing you against him.

“You can think later. Now, sleep.” He ended his sentence with a yawn.

You merely giggled at him before placing a feather light kiss to his collarbone. He responded with a squeeze to your butt before resting his hand there. While you wanted to poke him for that, you decided to just close your eyes and let his heartbeat lull you to sleep instead.


	20. ShunsuixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick blurb which is long overdue, enjoy!

_Chapter Twenty: ShunsuixReader_

“You do know that everyone else is gone, right?” Shunsui whipped his head up to look at you.

“Of course, dear. Yet I still have paperwork to do.” You rolled your eyes at him while walking over to his desk.

It was a little after nine at night and you were fully dressed for bed, yet your husband was still working. Sitting at the edge of the wooden desk, you balanced your foot on his knee while picking up a random paper to glance over the writings. Shunsui sat back as he traced the curvature of your ankle, to your knee and to the hint of skin underneath your robe.

“While normally I do not partake in this, but from just glancing at five of these papers, it’s all supplies for each squad.” You looked up to meet his eyes, which were smoldering.

“That and a few other things, Y/n-chan.” Three years being married and he still calls you that.

“It can wait till the afternoon, as it is, you and I have a date tomorrow morning and you need to be up early for it.” You placed the paper back into its spot before nudging your husband with your toes to get him moving.

“I know, I know.” He said tiredly while standing and moving between your legs.

“Good, while you might be Head-Captain, your wife does have some say in what you do.” Shunsui chuckled softly before leaning down to place a soft kiss to your lips.

“Indeed you do.” You lightly bit his lip in retaliation which merely made the man groan softly before picking you and throwing you over his shoulder.

A soft squeak escaped your mouth while you leveled him with a glare. The cheeky grin he gave you meant you were not going to be sleeping till much later when he was done ravishing you.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Another chuckle escaped him while he massaged your ass.

“If anything, dear, I’m lucky to have you in general.” You two shared a smile before he carried began to carry you off to your shared quarters.

Shunsui barely made it four feet before he gave into temptation and smacked your ass. Your squeak just caused him to laugh as he started to walk once again.


	21. ByakuyaxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute shot of Reader and Byakuya's lives.

**_Byakuya KuchikixReader_ **

__

With a low groan, you stretched your arms above your head and arched your body. An answering groan behind you made you look blearily over your shoulder. There curled into your neck was your wonderful and caring husband. Smiling softly, you couldn’t help but notice how Byakuya was still asleep, he couldn’t feign sleep around you mainly because of the fact you knew when he was awake, he couldn’t hide it from you. At this moment, Byakuya was still asleep against your body with his face buried into your neck as well as his hand placed protectively over your large stomach.

Not wanting to ruin his sleep, you resituated yourself you had maximum support for your belly. The baby was due in a little more than a month, but he’s been super active as of late, making you bedridden. You missed walking the gardens to see the cherry blossoms, but since you wanted to honor your husband’s wish and did not stray far from your shared room or his study, as in case you have a random spell of weakness.

Shifting underneath the covers, you lightly laid your hand over his before letting your eyes close. Just as you were about to drift off back into sleep, a harsh kick, right where your hand was, made your eyes flash open. Gritting your teeth, you lightly untangled yourself from Byakuya and waddled to the restroom. Your son had an odd sense of humor, mainly attacking your bladder when you were resting. By the time you left the restroom, you saw your husband running a hand through his long hair. A soft smile appeared on your face as you walked around to sit back down on your side of the bed.

“He takes after you.” You said, breaking the stillness of the morning.

“Indeed he does. However, he already shows your stubbornness.” You gave your husband a soft glare, but he merely rewarded you with a soft smile, instantly cooling your little flare of annoyance.

“Possibly, but I do know, once he is grown, he will be more similar to you than me.” Byakuya lightly guided you back into the bed before pulling the covers over your form.

“No, while he may have my qualities, he will shine and be deadlier than I, almost exactly like you, dear wife.” You flushed at his words while accepting the kiss he placed to your lips. “For now, rest. Do not over stress yourself.”

You couldn’t help but scoff at his words as he moved around the room, getting ready for the day. However, you noticed that he did not take Senbonzakura from its place on his side of the bed.

“I am leaving Sebonzakura at your side. You will be protected in case something were to occur.” Hearing this, you lightly trailed your fingers over the hilt of the blade. It hummed at your touch.

“Yet I cannot release your zanpakuto.” As if known, a single cherry blossom erupted from the blade before landing on your wrist.

“If the need arises, Senbonzakura will release itself until I arrive. Keep him with you, always.” Byakuya turned to you and held your gaze.

“I promise. Worry not, Bya, I am safe.” His lips twitched upwards before he departed to go to his office. “Looks like you're stuck with me, Sebonzakura.” The blade hummed once more before falling silent.

It was much later in the day when Byakuya returned home. You were sitting outside your bedroom, enjoying the cool breeze and dying sun. Sebonzakura, the entire day, had been emitting a soft aura around you from his place in your belt. The elders were extremely annoyed with this, but the scathing look you gave them, they backed off.

“The light is a wonderful color on you.” You smiled at Byakuya’s words. You didn’t even need to turn around to know it was him.

“The night suits me better, dear.” Byakuya nodded before coming to sit next to you. “I will not apologize to the elders.”

“I do not wish for you too. They should know better than to agitate a pregnant woman.” You met his eyes before giving him a soft glare.

“Oh I agree, love, but what they do not realize, if I go into labor without you around, they will have to care for me until the baby is born.” Your lips quirked into a devilish smile, making your husband chuckle gently.

Instead of answering, Byakuya helped you to your feet before guiding you to his study where you would have dinner. It has become a tradition between you two, at least once a week, a private dinner. As you went to hand back his Zanpakuto, he merely tucked the blade back into your belt. Meeting his eyes, you realized that he wanted you to be safe at all times, even in his presence. Together you both went to dinner, sharing soft conversation and smiles, giving the picture of love and compassion between two people.


	22. Kisuke Urahara

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Kisuke UraharaxReader_

A mob of blonde hair covered by a gray and green hat disappeared from your field of vision. Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention to Renji and Ichigo fist fight each other in the training section of Urahara’s basement. The two were fighting a solid hour strong, much to your annoyance. You had been peacefully meditating when they started.

“Y/n-chan~” Your whole body froze as you heard a voice next to your ear.

“One of these days, I will end up gutting you for startling me.” Kisuke chuckled as he gently wrapped an arm around your stomach.

“I do not doubt it, dear.” You couldn’t respond before he whisked you away from the sparring idiots.

You took a breath as you fell onto something soft. Opening your eyes, you saw you were back upstairs and inside your shared room with Kisuke. Rolling your eyes, you just relaxed onto the mattress.

“Any particular reason as to why you kidnapped me?” Your playful tone made the male from across the room chuckle at you.

“Do I need a reason for when I want to spend time with you?” You rolled over to your side to watch him slowly get rid of his outer coat.

“No, but usually kidnapping does require a reason.” Kisuke merely smirked before he hung his hat up with his coat.

You watched with lidded eyes as he strutted over to you before leaning over your form. You went to move over to let him lay down, but instead, he just gathered you into his arms before falling onto his back. Giggles tricked out of your throat as he lightly ran his hands up and down your sides.

“You’re in a mood today.” Your voice was muffled from where you had tucked your head into the corner of his neck and shoulder.

“The children are taken care of and I have a warm body to accompany me to bed.” Your scoff made him smile.

“Good to know I’m a lump of meat.” A shiver racked your body as his breaths tickled your neck and face.

“You are far from that, love. You are a lovely being, excellent skeletal structure, amazing muscle definitions and your feminine attributes, mainly your bre-“ Your hand over his mouth stopped his sentence.

“Do not finish that, or you will not be seeing any of my feminine parts for a long time, Kisuke.” You tried to ignore the heated look in his eyes, but the desire he held for you was evident.

Lightly taking your wrist, he placed a soft kiss on your palm before bringing it to his heart. You did not like the quirk of his lips. Before you could even threaten him, he flipped you both over so he was on top.

“My absolute apologies, my lady.” A soft kiss on your throat made you gasp. “Let me make it up to you.”

You could only agree as Kisuke lightly bit the junction of your neck. He was very good at apologizing, well at least with his body.


	23. UlquiorraxReader

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Ulquiorra CiferxReader_

Your knees were starting to hurt from the sand that you were kneeling in. Yet you dared not move as not to provoke Master Cifer. He was deep in thought and you did not wish to provoke his ire. While he was normally calm and cool-headed, for whatever reason, as of late, he’s been agitated.

“You wish to say something, L/N?” You lowered your head to look at your clenched fists.

“It’s unimportant, Master.” Porcelain pale fingers tilted your head to look up at him.

“I will decide that. Speak.” His emerald green eyes were focused on your face.

“I’m worried about you master. Something is bothering you and I cannot help to alleviate that.” Just saying that made you feel ashamed.

“Your emotions are getting the best of you, L/n.” He removed his hand from your chin before he stood. “As for your inquiry, it is the cat that has annoyed me.”

You kept your head lowered but you started to piece together what he meant. Master Jaegerjaques has been even more hostile lately and it’s been causing more tension among the other Espada. All you knew what that the blue panther has been picking fights with almost everyone, the exception of Masters Starrk, Louisenbairn and Mistress Harribel.

“I’m sorry, Master. I should not have pried.” A soft sight, something that was unheard of from Master Cifer made you wish you didn’t even speak.

“You are allowed to question, L/n. When I chose you to be my Fracción, I wanted to know how the minds of others work as well as how they handle their own conflict.” Ulquiorra took your hand before pulling you to your feet. “If I did not wish to hear your thoughts, I would not have chosen you.”

You timidly lifted your eyes to meet his. While the older Arrancar did not smile, there was a softness to his face that made you feel a little more at ease. You felt his hand tighten over yours before he began to guide you back to the tower which housed your combined rooms.

“If you are approached again by the trash, do not hold back against him. You have the potential to remove his place among the ranked Espada.” Despite being only a few inches taller than you, you had to sprint in order not be dragged across the sand.

“Yes, Master Cifer.” A sense of calm overcame you as his fingers tightened on your own.

The walk did not take long because the various Arrancar’s that littered Las Noches all vanished as soon as they sensed Ulquiorra’s energy. In your rooms, you placed your blade on the nightstand before removing your short jacket. The black gothic numbers on your hip stood out in the moonlight, drawing his attention.

You stilled as you felt fingers trace the numbers before the wandering hand began to delve into your hair. A soft escaped you as he continued to explore your body.

While he could be cold at times, he was always good to you. Even when he had his moments. You let him guide you to the bed for the night.


	24. RenjixReader pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 11.

Nine months had gone by and in that time, Renji and yourself had gotten married, moved into a rather spacious home and successfully navigated an aggravated captain. You had a relatively easy pregnancy, minor morning sickness but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. Renji, however, after you hit your third term, went into overprotective status. After your sixth month checkup, you both found out that you were having twins, a complete shock to you both. Captain Unohana was completely ecstatic over this and was constantly in check with you.

Looking at your three-week-old twins, both boys, warmth encased your entire body. You hadn’t made it to nine months because of how big the twins had been getting, so you were given a caesarian in order to make sure both babies were delivered with as little complication as possible. A pair of arms wrapped under your chest as a warm body pressed against your back.

“You should be sleeping, mom.” The smile that graced your face made Renji smile back.

“I know, but I just can’t stop looking at them.” The hum behind you, sent chills up your spine.

“I get that, but you’re still healing from being cut open. Get some sleep, if they wake up, I’ll get them.” You turned in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, dad.” He chuckled before shooing you out of the nursery.

Two days later, you were cleaning up the kitchen when your captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya came to visit you. Letting the man in, you smiled at him.

“Hi, sir.” He gave you a crooked grin while moving into your home.

“How are they?” You led him to the living room where your twins were resting in their bassinets, asleep.

“Good, despite being a month early, Captain Unohana says they are healthy and growing right on schedule.” Hearing a little fussing, you turned to your eldest son, with a mop of red hair. Lightly tracing your finger over his cheek, he fell back asleep.

Turning back around, you noticed a soft expression on Hitsugaya’s face. A soft flush went up your neck as you realized why he was giving you such a fond expression.

“Would you like something to drink?” You asked while rubbing the back of your neck, a habit you learned from Renji.

“Of course, then you can tell me about how it feels caring for three children.” You had to bite back a laugh in order not to wake your babies.

You were relaxing in bed when you felt your husband completely mold himself against your back. Your happy sigh was all he needed before lightly draping his arm around your waist. The twins were fed and once again back to sleep, something that was a blessing to you both. They rarely woke up in the night which some other parents had issues with.

“How was your day?” Renji asked while running his fingers over the scar on your belly.

“Good, Captain Histugaya dropped by. He wanted to see the twins. What about you?” You moved your head back to accept a kiss on your cheek.

“The usual.” He gave a content noise when you intertwined your fingers together.

“Love you, pineapple.”

“Love you too, feisty.”


	25. Yumichika AyasegawaxReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

_ Chapter Twenty-Five: Yumichika AyasegawaxReader _

it was a hard day for you. You were up at four this morning and out the door by five in order to get to your office before your captain. For the last three days, your entire squad was doing extensive training in both security detail as well as combat. Rolling your shoulders, you felt several cracks not just in your shoulder blades but throughout your back.

"Are you alright?" looking up in shock, you saw Rukia leaning against your door.

"Of course, I didn't even hear you knock." You stood from your chair, but the dark-haired woman merely smiled lightly at you.

"You've been busy, I can't blame you." You waved for her to sit at one of your two chairs.

"If I had known being a lieutenant was going to be this demanding, I would have changed my mentality." You two both chuckled as you enjoyed each others company.

The conversation between you two was light but exactly what you needed in order to unwind. However, Rukia had to leave in order to go back to her own squad and you had mounds of paperwork to work through before Captain Iba came back.

"You work too much, Y/n." Once again you looked up in surprise.

"Says you, Yumichika." The tall raven-haired man walked forward before sitting on your desk, his leg leaning on your own.

"You do, every morning this week you've been gone before I even wake up. You need sleep, love." Your scoff made the normally calm man scowl darkly.

"I've been busy, dear. Captain Iba wanted to kick-start training the new recruits as soon as they got out of the academy." As much as you didn't want to, you melted into his hand that was rubbing your cheek.

"He works you too hard." The softness of his voice made you completely melt into him.

Sighing softly, you laid your head on his legs as he lightly raked his hand through your hair. Closing your eyes, you let the rhythm of his hand and aura sink into your body.

"You're going to fall asleep, love." Hearing his voice, you opened your eyes.

Sitting up, you met his eyes. those purple orbs held his many emotions that he did not want to voice, for fear upsetting you. Sighing, you lightly traced his cheek with your finger before sitting back in your chair.

"I'll see you after work." He gave a soft glare. "I'll also bring dinner and some wine." That seemed to pacify him, a little.

Finally, seven hours later, you basically stumbled into your apartment. You could tell Yumichika was in, just from hearing the shower running from your shared bedroom. Setting down the dinner from the nearby cafe, you quickly gathered the utensils and plates while pulling out cups for the wine.

"You're home." Looking up, you gave your boyfriend a tired smile before opening all the containers.

"It seems that I'm going to be off for the next two days. Do you know anything about that?" Yumichika's eyes gleamed with mischief which made you smile a little bit brighter.

"No I don't, but I'm glad you are. I'm going to pamper you at that time." The kiss that he placed on your cheek, made you flush several shades of pink.

You absolutely loved his pampering. at the end of each session, you were relaxed, calm and completely boneless. Yumichika was amazing with his hands and he knew so.

"I'm looking forward to it." He gave you a sexy grin before helping you with dinner.

After a long hot shower, you were lying face down on your pillow as fingers were working your back and neck muscles. Each little sigh or whine that escaped you, merely caused your boyfriend to chuckle. however, a soft moan made him still.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" All you could do is nod your head as you felt the mood turn from gentle to hot. Fingers drifted down your back to the apex of your thighs.

"I see I missed a spot." The moan that you let loose only caused you to be flipped to your back with a smirking Yumichika above you.

"Going to take of that?" You sassed lightly.

His smirk turned slightly more deadlier. You knew goading him was not a good idea, but you did it anyway.


	26. ShunsuixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, enjoy!

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: Shunsui Kyoraku x Reader_ **

“Ai yai, Y/N-chan, you sure are feisty this morning.” A lazy voice rumbled from behind a wall of hair.

“Hardly, dear.” You replied gently. “Just making sure you wake up on time.”

“Tis a shame I can’t have a sick day.” Shunsui nuzzled into your neck, making you giggle at the burn of his beard.

“Oh, you can, but right now, you’re needed elsewhere, love.” You easily rolled over to lightly trace his cheek.

You were welcomed with a warm smile. Flushing, you merely tapped his forearm, encouraging him to get up.

“You have ten minutes, love. If you’re not up and moving by that time, I’ll send Nanao in.” You said while detangling yourself from his arms.

Shunsui whined at the loss of your warmth as well as your soft skin, but you merely laughed before grabbing your sleeping kimono and wrapping yourself in it. Another pitiful whine escaped your husband.

A soft chuckle escaped your lips as you listened to Toushiro-kun. Ever since he has fully unlocked his power, the once short captain had grown, not just in power but also in height. He was quite the looker and charmer when he wanted to be.

“Toushiro-kun,” The male stopped at your voice. “You do know you can always send your subordinates to me, right?”

While you were not a soul reaper, you still helped out, lending an ear when needed and soothing frayed nerves, not just to your husband but to anyone who needed the help. Ever since the loss of Joushiro, you made sure you tried your best in helping those Shunsui held close to his heart, Toushiro was one of them.

“I know, L/N-san.” Your gentle smile reminded the older captain of his grandmother, a smile filled with love and a feeling of home.

“And don’t you forget it.” You winked making the male laugh, something that was rare.

It was sometime later as you walked through the halls of the First Division. You had seen Toushiro-kun, made a surprise visit to Byakuya-san, who was always eager to see you, even if he didn’t show it, and you took time to check on Rukia-chan, who took over the Thirteenth Division. You wanted to make sure she was alright since it was a huge jump from lieutenant to captain.

“You’ve been busy, love.” You smirked at the voice that appeared behind you.

“Oh, not really, just visiting some friends, Shu-kun.” You cocked your head back, just enough to see his face.

“Always the caretaker.” Shunsui smiled at you before walking over and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Indeed, do you finish your work before escaping?” The both of you walked arm in arm back to your living quarters.

 “Yes, ma’am.” You both chuckled.

“Behave, dear. There is still much to do before we retire for the evening.”

“You’re going to work me into an old man, Y/n-chan.” Your laugh rang through the halls as you watched your husband pout like a five-year-old.

“If you’ve forgotten, Shu-kun, we have a two-year-old as well as a five-month-old that needs us.” His pout turned into a bright smile at the mention of your children.

As soon as you both walked through the door, your eldest, a little boy, came stumbling over to you with his arms outstretched.

“Hello, Kaito.” The brown haired two-year-old giggled while placing a wet kiss on your cheek.

“Mama.” He gave you a thousand-watt smile, similar to his father’s own grin.

“Ehh, why don’t I ever get any love?” Kaito turned in your arms before pouting at Shunsui who flinched before lightly patting his son’s head. “Love you too, big guy.”

Walking forward, still holding Kaito, you found your daughter, Michiko slumbering softly against your babysitter’s leg. Nodding to the other woman, she bowed her head before lightly moving your daughter and standing.

“Thank you, Shina.” The older woman smiled before leaving your estate.

Shunsui picked up your youngest with ease before moving to the children’s bedroom, to put her in her crib.

“Mama,” You turned your head over to Kaito who was lightly poking your cheek.

“Yes, sweetie?” You kissed his finger.

“Hungwie.” You couldn’t help but smile at his slightly mumbled word.

“Of course, let’s feed you.” You began to walk to the kitchen to make dinner for both you, your son as well as your husband.

By the time you fed Kaito, he was well on his way to falling asleep. Your husband too was looking a little tired, leaving you to put them both to bed. That was not hard since Shunsui insisted on having you join him in the shower. While you loved this man with all of your heart, he was still a big kid, hence why he wanted you to cuddle him.

“Once a mom, always a mom.” His voice rumbled in his chest making you hum in agreement. “I wonder where you get your strength.”

“That’s my secret, you will never know.” You said playfully, poking his ribs.

You dozed off to Shunsui playing with your hair, a weakness of yours. Looking down at your sleeping face, Shunsui couldn’t help but smile at your peaceful expression. Despite losing his best friend, his mentor and countless others, he was grateful he had you. Even on the harshest days, your smile as well as the smile from his children, it kept the darkness at bay. Sleep finally came to him, but it was filled with light as well as a welcoming embrace.


	27. ToushiroxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Fluffy Comfort

ToushrioxReader

You could see the tick in his eyebrow from all the way down the hallway. Even though you couldn’t tell what was aggravating him, you knew that it could be disastrous if he kept his emotions bottled in. Picking up your pace, you made your way to the very annoyed person in front of you.

“Shiro?” You called out him, making the taller soul reaper to swing around to see who called out to him.

You saw how he visibly relaxed at your presence. Lifting your hand, you lightly touched his cheek to which he basically melted into.

“What’s the matter, love?” Your voice was gentle but also stern, basically letting Toushiro know that you wanted to help him.

“Idiots, the lot of them.” Holding back a laugh, you took his hand into his and began to drag the captain back to his office so you could talk or snuggle with him with him, whichever came first.

After successfully getting the captain of squad ten to sit on his couch, you made tea and brought out your secret weapon, sweet buns, to coax the grumpy ice lord into talking. Seeing what you had brought, Shiro sighed before placing a soft kiss on your cheek, in thanks.

After finishing the mid-day snack, you were leaning against the arm of the couch with a very, surprisingly, heavy captain on your lap. He was dozy which was a good thing, right now with all of his stressors, he needed the rest. Plus, you weren’t going to complain about moving. Hyorinmaru was currently emitting a cool draft in order to ease any discomfort you might have, which was rather sweet of the Zanpakuto.

“If you need to move, you can ask.” You stilled your hand that had been combing through his hair to peer down at slightly darkened turquoise eyes.

“I’m fine, love. Go back to sleep.” He at first was ready to protest, but seeing you weren’t about to be swayed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against your leg.

Giggling, you lightly pulled his ear, which earned you a playful growl. You knew that that was going to come back and bite you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I am back!


End file.
